


Violin... and just how talented The Fingers That Play it are

by shatterthefragments



Series: Musician Sam [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Not a vampire Benny, PWP, Safer Sex, Sam gives lectures about law to other aspiring lawyers, but that's not the point of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatterthefragments/pseuds/shatterthefragments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam looked absolutely wrecked. His pupils were dilated and he was nervous, as this was his first time with someone. His fingers weaved in and out and up and down and his other hand stroked the delicate wood and rubbed swiftly up and down across the width. His eyes captured Benny's, and it the instant he did it was over. Slightly dazed, Sam lowered the violin and asked shyly "Was I any good?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violin... and just how talented The Fingers That Play it are

Sam's hair was tied back, strands poking out, unruly, and he looked absolutely wrecked.

His pupils were dilated and he was nervous, sweating a little. It was understandable, this was his first time with someone, and he was more than a little scared of the scrutiny one could place on him. 

His fingers flew across the surfaces, weaving in and out and up and down while his other hand stroked the delicate wood when he wasn't rubbing swiftly up and down across the width.   
High pitched sounds and mewls filled the room. 

Benny was enchanted by the performance Sam was putting on and Sam was giving it his all - completely immersed in the entirety of it all. The sounds, the touches, the movements - everything. Both of them were swept up in the wonder of it all, but neither looked at each other directly in the eyes for what seemed like the longest time to Benny. But the instant that their eyes met, it was over.

Dazed, Sam lowered his violin and asked shyly, "Was I any good?" He didn't receive an answer because Benny was awestruck, never having seen Sam play before, but Sam went about the ritual of putting his violin away. Loosen hairs, put in case. Ensure rosin is in its place. Gently placed his violin in its case and put them both in their usual place, out of the sight of anybody who didn't already know where they were.

"You're amazing, sugar." Benny finally said, voice low and gravelly - lust apparent to anyone, should they have heard him speak then. "Who would ever've thought that someone who gives lectures on law would come home to be a wonderful musician? And violin of all of them!" Somehow, Benny managed to both beam proudly at his boyfriend at the same time as wanting to tear off his argyle sweater and slacks. After a moment, more quietly, he added "Thank you for playing for me." 

A grin crept across Sam's face until it could no longer get any wider, but somehow, he managed to keep mania from ever permeating the atmosphere of honesty that he exuded. "And thank you for listening, Benny." He was slightly bashful, but relieved that he had finally struck up the confidence to play in the presence of anyone other than the cat he and Benny had adopted when they moved in together.

But despite being calmed by playing, he was starting to become aroused under the heated gaze Benny directed at him. Sam led Benny into their bedroom, tugged him on top of him, and spread his legs, wrapping them around Benny's waist. 

Benny huffed a little. "Darlin', we need a lot less clothing on, and instead of me fucking you this time, I was thinking maybe you could show me just how talented those fingers of yours are." 

Sam grinned again and pressed his lips up against Benny's before removing himself from underneath him and starting to undress.   
He pulled off his argyle sweater, which skewed his glasses, which Benny chuckled at before plucking them from his face and putting them on the nightstand, before being reminded that if he wanted Sam to take the lead, he would need to be able to see the skin he would be touching. While Sam was carefully unbuttoning his white dress shirt, Benny pulled off his clothing unceremoniously, dumping it on the floor carelessly while Sam folded his clothes nicely, placing them next to Benny's crumpled jeans and white shirt. 

"Spread 'em, boy," he teased Benny, taking lube and a condom packet from the nightstand drawer. Benny gave a mock salute, lying back on the bed and lazily gazing up at Sam before turning on his hands and knees once he saw that Sam was satisfied that the lube was warm enough. 

Slicked up fingers circled around his hole while butterfly kisses were being pressed all over his neck, slowly moving down his back before biting his thighs. Sam kissed Benny's butt cheeks as he nudged one of his fingers into the ring of muscle.

Benny was usually the one to top, Sam having discovered that he liked having another body press down against his and slide into him, but when Benny was being held at Sam's mercy, Sam was known for taking his own damn time and being a tease. They both liked their usual positions a lot, but something was to be said for switching it up and trying new things.

The whole finger slid in there at some point, but Sam was fondling his balls and Benny barely noticed the intrusion. Another finger started circling around and started to press a little as he wiggled his other finger against Benny's prostate, and it truly amazed him how quickly Sam could find it each time they did this, and he was in heaven.   
Sam was nipping and licking his back and continued to roll his balls through his left hand and somewhere between then and when Sam asked him if he liked it with a low voice that warmed his ear, he had three fingers in his butt, all taking turns playing with his prostate.

It really was fortunate that they had made sure that their home was mostly soundproof, because Benny was extremely vocal. Had the walls been like those of shady motel rooms, the whole neighbourhood would've been able to hear moans and cries of pleasure.

"Sam!" Benny gasped out. "Wait!" Sam immediately stopped moving, waiting for Benny to continue. It took a minute, but eventually Benny stopped gasping so much and just spoke normally, lazy drawl with a grin on his face. "Kiss me," he demanded.  
Sam was more than happy to oblige, positioning himself half underneath Benny so that they could kiss while he fingered him open more.

A string of saliva connected their mouths together as they came apart. "Come on, Sam. I want you in me now! You've proved your point. Your fingers are amazing. Get on with it, please," Benny was whining, rutting his hips against Sam's.

Kissing Benny again, he flipped him over and felt Benny's legs tighten around him. "Just wait a moment, need to put the condom on." Sam's voice was breathy, but Benny understood that this was important, so he released Sam so he could roll on the condom. 

Once Sam was sheathed and slicked, he asked, "You ready?" again. At Benny's insistence, he removed his fingers and slid in, proud of how well he'd prepared his lover.   
He rocked in and out, stroking Benny's cock to the same rhythm, which, had either been able to focus on it, was to the same rhythm that Sam had rubbed his bow to in the song he played for Benny earlier.

They both came with cries of each other's names.

Sam nuzzled Benny's chest before sliding out and disposing of the condom, bringing back a wet cloth to wipe Benny's chest clean.  
He put the cloth into a laundry bin and on his way back to the bed, reset the alarm so he'd be up for another set of classes the next day. 

Pulling the blanket over them, Sam and Benny cuddled sleepily until they actually fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Benny woke up to the smells of omelet down the hallway, so he got out of bed and put on a pair of boxers before wandering down the hall, stopping to pet their cat, who followed him into the kitchen, where food awaited both of them. 

Once Benny was finished washing the dishes, he joined Sam in the bedroom. He was already dressed, but Benny was the one who brushed and tied his hair back each morning before he left for work.

After he finished tying a bow in the white silk, he kissed Sam chastely.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I've never played a violin. My little sister has, but that's besides the point.  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
